


Culture Shock

by RosyPalms



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X & Final Fantasy X-2, Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Breast Fucking, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, Fantasizing, Forest Sex, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Large Breasts, Lingerie, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Outdoor Sex, Peeping, Pubic Hair, Public Sex, Skinny Dipping, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Worked up by the strange fashions of Spira, Tidus decides to investigate his own teammates' dressing habits





	Culture Shock

To Tidus Spira was both wonderous and odd. Adjusting to the very different way of life in the strange land was an effort. Many things he struggled to remember, others he did not quite understand, and amongst the latter one in particular caught his eye and occupied his mind.

What was with the way women dressed in Spira? He was no prude, and the women back home showed plenty of skin, but the women of Spira were in an entirely different league!

At first he didn’t think much of it. He found it unsurprising that people living on tropical islands would elect to wear flimsy clothing. The fact that they were showing off what little underwear they wore didn’t seem to phase any of them. Suffice it to say, it was distracting to Tidus.

However, even as they traveled further north, the clothing didn’t seem to change. Some women even wore as little as a flimsy loincloth to cover themselves up.

His own traveling companions were no exceptions to this. Yuna, as demure as she was, still wore clothing that showed of the bikini top she wore for a bra. While Lulu concealed her lower body almost completely, she flaunted her enormous breasts all the time. And Rikku’s tight clothing left little to the imagination.

The utter pinnacle of ridiculousness was Dona, though. There she was, a summoner, the hope of the people, wearing a vest that showed of her cleavage and a g-string she proudly presented to anyone who cared to look her way. How her dopey guardian kept an eye out for danger while that ass was right in front of him, Tidus could not fathom.

Regardless, the question that slowly but utterly filled his thoughts was: Do the girls also wear sexy underwear like that?

He wholly expected them to, even Yuna. Why would they dress differently from everybody else? However, he needed to know for sure, and since flat out asking them what kind of panties they wore would’ve been incredibly awkward, he simply waited for his chance.

It came during a rest in Macalania. They camped in the woods near a stream. Tidus had noticed that the three women customarily snuck away to bathe when everybody else was asleep.

He waited, listening, pretending to sleep. After a long time, the other party members were breathing softly and regularly. Their fire was still burning. It warmed Tidus’ back and occasionally sputters erupted when the flames stole kisses from the tree sap.

It was cozy, and Tidus was on the verge of sleep when he noticed whispering. He couldn’t make out the words, but there was shuffling, footsteps growing distant, and quiet again. He was alone with the crackling fire.

He raised his head carefully, looked around, and, seeing that the girls had left, got up and followed them.

Even by night, the forest was alight with luminous crystals, vibrant butterflies and the light of the moon and stars. He easily made his way towards the stream, only slowing his step when he heard splashing and giggling.

The girls had already started bathing. Tidus was tempted to take a peek, however, the fear of getting caught drove him to get down to business quickly.

Three piles of clothing were serendipitously placed on a tree trunk without a direct line of sight towards the bathing women. Waning himself safe, Tidus started snooping, beginning with Yuna’s clothes.

The pile was dominated by her purple skirt. Between strips of white cloth he found her black bikini top. He had seen it many times; it and the tantalizing amount of side-boob it showed off. It was still warm.

Tidus felt the fabric gingerly for a moment, but dropped it and chided himself when he realized what he was doing. A moment later he found the matching bikini bottom, and his heart skipped a beat.

He had fully expected it to be a thong. He thought he had braced himself for it, but now that he was holding what amounted to a small black piece of cloth, held together by strings, still warm to the touch, his heart skipped a beat. That Yuna of all people would wear such a thing was overwhelming.

He popped a boner at the sight. Without thinking, he lifted it to his nose and inhaled. Smelling Yuna’s crotch and feeling its warmth on his face made his erection painfully hard.

Snapping out of his reverie, Tidus put it back and moved on to the next pile, belonging to Rikku.

He saw her green shorts, that up until a few minutes ago, tightly hugged her juicy little butt. Tidus loved walking behind Rikku. The view was fantastic.

Regardless, between them and her top he found what he had been looking for. Rikku wore a yellow thong for underwear. Tidus had expected this. If she had worn something that covered more he would’ve surely seen the outline of it at some point while checking out her ass. What surprised him most was that there was no bra in Rikku’s pile. That little bit of knowledge made his cock throb, and he made a mental note to pay close attention to her nipples from now on.

Tidus took a moment, picturing Rikku’s ass in that thong before putting it back and moving on to a big pile of belts that most assuredly belonged to Lulu.

It was difficult to search through the belts without making too much noise. Clasps and buckles clinked and rattled with every move, and in the quiet forest it seemed as loud as the clashing of blades to Tidus.

He did his best, until he found something soft and black in between all the leather. He pulled it out and found Lulu’s panties. A black lace thong, embroidered with floral patterns. The front was semi-transparent, only the crotch was made from thicker fabric. The straps consisted of several strings on both sides that, in combination with the embroidery, looked like the stems of flowers.

Tidus held up this fine piece of women’s clothing and licked his lips. The thought of Lulu wearing it on her curvy hips, showing anyone fortunate enough to see her in it a little bit more skin than ordinary panties such as Rikku and Yuna’s did, was absolutely tantalizing.

What he would give to personally take these off of the buxom black mage. The lustful thoughts just kept flooding in, making Tidus’ cock strain against his pants painfully, and fully occupying his mind.

So much so that he didn’t hear the wet footsteps approaching him.  
“Ehem”, a deep, feminine voice said, startling him. She sounded angry.

Tidus quickly pressed the panties to his chest and looked over his shoulder. Behind him stood the three ladies, naked, except for the towels they had brought along.

The towels weren’t very big. Yuna stared at him. Her face was flushed and she was slightly hunched over, trying to cover her breasts and her crotch. She managed, but much of her hips and legs was still exposed. Similarly, she only really managed to cover her nipples. Tidus had never had a better view of her breasts before.

Lulu stood in the center. The anger was plain on her face. Her red eyes were gleaming dangerously. She held her towel over her breasts with one arm. Whether she didn’t realize that it didn’t reach all the way down to her crotch or if she simply didn’t care, Tidus did not know. However, now he did know that Lulu sported a thick bush. It was still a little damp with river water. Droplets of it glistened in the ever shifting light of the crystalline forest. She looked imperious and drop-dead gorgeous.

Then there was Rikku, who seemed mostly amused. A cheeky smile played about her lips. She stood there with a hand on her hip and her towel over her shoulder. She didn’t seem to care that Tidus could see everything. Even though her bust was the smallest out of the three, it was still quite impressive. Tidus’ eyes traveled along the curve of her wide hips, took note of her hairless pussy, and checked out her smooth legs for good measure.

“I-I can explain!”

* * * * *

“That’s your story?”, Rikku asked, unable to stifle a chuckle.  
“You could’ve just asked, you know?”, Lulu said. The violent anger had dissipated somewhat during Tidus’ explanation. She mostly seemed incredulous at that point.

“Oh, yeah. I’m sure that would’ve gone well”, Tidus said, sarcastically, “Hey, Lulu. What kind of panties are you wearing today”

The black mage sighed.  
“Fair enough, but that doesn’t make it okay”  
“Right. What do you guys suggest then?”

Glances passed between the three beauties.  
“An eye for an eye, as they say”, said Rikku, “You’ve seen us, so I say you drop those pants and show us the goods to make it even”. Lulu seemed to mull it over for a moment. Then she shrugged and nodded her agreement. Meanwhile, Yuna’s face had grown bright red. Her eyes seemed fixed upon the obvious bulge Tidus’ erection was causing, and she chewed her lower lip.

Rikku checked the responses from her fellows before she addressed Tidus again.  
“It would appear that the suggestion has been accepted. Go ahead then”. Tidus swallowed a lump in his throat before getting up. He loosened his suspenders, and his pants dropped to the ground.

Yuna gasped at the sight and put a hand over her gaping mouth.  
“Not bad at all”, Lulu mused, staring at his cock unabashedly and pursing her lips.  
“Nice! Even bigger than the boys back home”, Rikku said cheerily. She stepped closer and put a hand on Tidus’ erection.

“Bigger than… So you’ve done it before?”, Yuna asked timidly.  
“Us Al Bhed start early”, Rikku said mirthfully. She closed her hand around Tidus’ dick and stroked it gently. “This is really nice...”, she muttered under her breath so that only he could hear it.

“Well”, Rikku said, “I don’t know about you two, but I am kind of turned on by this. So, unless there are any objections, I’ll take our little peeping tom for a ride”  
“You shouldn’t reward such behavior”, Lulu said. Her gaze still rested on Tidus’ cock.  
“I guess, but he needs to take responsibility for getting me all hot and bothered”.

Lulu shrugged. If Rikku was going to be unreasonable, then so be it. Yuna remained quiet, though she was rubbing her thighs together. Rikku pushed Tidus back onto the tree trunk and climbed into his lap.

He just watched how Rikku lined herself up and lowered her hips. Somehow he felt like he shouldn’t just let her do as she pleased, but on the other hand he didn’t see any downside to letting her. He definitely didn’t mind the prospect of getting some warm, tight pussy.

“Mmmh, oh, yeah”, Rikku mumbled when the penetration began. Tidus’ glans was greeted by her soaked warmth, which slowly but steadily engulfed him. Rikku wiggled her hips to help the initial insertion, and before long her plush but came to rest on his thighs.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and grinned. Her breathing was slow and deliberate. She took deep breaths that tickled Tidus’ face.  
“How is it?”, Lulu asked. She and Yuna had a good view of the place where Rikku and Tidus were connected.

Rikku shook her hips a bit, getting a feel of Tidus’ cock.  
“Ah! I like it. I think this will do me nicely”, she told the older woman over her shoulder. Then she turned to Tidus again. “Let’s put it to the test, shall we?”

With that said, Rikku started to hump him. At first slow, still getting used to it, but quickly increasing her pace, Rikku made Tidus moan. Her pussy was very tight. It would’ve been uncomfortable if she hadn’t been completely drenched.

For a minute or two, Rikku bounced on his lap, giggling from the stimulation, having a good time, while Tidus just sat there and felt fantastic. However, eventually, he felt the urge to move himself.

He put his hands on the ass he had been fantasizing about ever since the Al Bhed had taken him aboard their ship and started thrusting up.  
“Ooh!”, Rikku squeaked, “There we go! That’s the spirit! Yeah!”, she gasped merrily. She hugged Tidus tightly, pressing her breasts into his chest.

On the sidelines, Lulu’s free hand had started rubbing her pussy. It was a hot show, and if Tidus’ dick felt only half as good as it looked pumping in and out of Rikku’s tight snatch, she wanted in on the action, too.

Yuna didn’t go unaffected, either. Her efforts to cover herself up were further complicated by her desire to masturbate. She had never watched people having sex before, and it looked amazing.

“Hnnng, fuck!”, Rikku moaned and her movement ceased. The other two watched her writhe in Tidus’ lap while he kept thrusting. Rikku on her part, was seeing stars. The orgasm had come out of nowhere and it had been a while since her last one. Her pussy gripped the dick responsible tightly and trembled for a while.

After the climax subsided, Rikku heaved herself off of Tidus’ lap and sat down next to him. He only let her rise reluctantly, and his cock was left hard, twitching, and glistening with Rikku’s juices.

“Whew! That was fun”, a satisfied Rikku chuckled. She leaned back, lounging on the tree trunk with her legs wide open. Yuna and Lulu saw her drenched pussy, red from the hard fucking and slightly agape still. However, it was only worth a short glance. Tidus’ privates were more interesting to them.

“It would appear that he hasn’t had enough yet”, Lulu said, watching Tidus twitch. Bulging veins covered his twitching erection.  
“Ooh, sturdy, too. I liking this thing more and more”, Rikku said with a lewd smile.  
“Well, just leaving him like this does seem a little cruel”, Lulu said and dropped her towel. Tidus’ eyes were immediately glued to her huge breasts. “Stand up! I’ll help you out”

By ´help out`, Lulu meant let him fuck her tits until he was finished. She knelt in front of him while he held onto her shoulders tightly. His cock was buried between the soft mountains of flesh, and he worked his hips as if he were stuck in a pussy.

His dick was still slippery from Rikku’s vagina. That along with Lulu’s supple skin and the yielding flesh of her breasts made for an amazing experience.

“Wow. I wish I could do that”, Rikku said wistfully as she watched Lulu working her breasts. The buxom beauty was not only squeezing them together, but also shaking them and moving them around. Tidus could not imagine this ever getting boring. It felt amazing.

Lulu was also enjoying this. Her breasts were sensitive, and she liked pleasuring men like this, though it had been a while since the last time. Rikku noticed by the way Lulu’s face slowly turned red during the procedure and couldn’t help but grin. Even the calm and collected Lulu had a frisky side.

Regrettably, it didn’t last nearly as long as Lulu would’ve liked. Rikku had worked up Tidus well, and after just two minutes in her cleavage, she felt him throbbing. His fingers dug into her shoulders and he moaned meekly when he couldn’t hold back any longer.

Lulu felt his load before she saw it. He groaned and released the stuff between her breasts. It felt incredibly hot, even hotter than his dick. Tidus kept thrusting, however, and as he released more of his seed, some started bubbling up from between Lulu’s breasts.

Finally satisfied and feeling a little lightheaded, Tidus stumbled back and slumped onto the tree trunk. When he looked up he was greated by the sight of Lulu, still on her knees, scooping up sperm from between her breasts and examining it.  
“So thick. Mmmh”, she moaned, tasting it, “Not a bad taste, either”. She continued to smear his load all over her breasts, seemingly lost in thought.  
“Let me have some, too!”, Rikku said, seemingly startling Lulu. The younger blonde knelt down next to her, gingerly cupped one of her breasts and sucked some of the white stuff off of one of her nipples. Lulu hissed pleasurably. Rikku kept sucking longer than would’ve been necessary just to get a taste.

Rikku giggled and smiled at Lulu.  
“I wouldn’t mind stuffing my face with this”, she murmured. Whether she was referring to Tidus’ cum or Lulu’s tits, nobody knew.

A surprised look on Lulu’s face directed Rikku’s attention back to Tidus. He was sitting there, watching, with his cock at full mast again.  
“A second wind! Awesome”, Rikku giggled.  
“Mhm”, Lulu hummed, smiling lewdly.

Then, a whimper attracted their collective attention. Standing off to the side was Yuna, standing on shaking legs. Her face was beet-red, and her whole body was shaking. One of her hands was firmly lodged between her thighs, and a clear liquid seemed to be running down her legs.

She had been calmly masturbating while Tidus had fun with the other girls and was currently creaming herself. Lulu chuckled softly.  
“Well, I think we know whose turn it is”

Rikku rose and approached Yuna tugging at the towel she still held on to in a bid for modesty, even though it didn’t really cover anything anmore. Tidus could clearly see her breasts, nipples and all, as well as the strip of pubic hair leading the way to her pussy.

“Away with that!”, Rikku said and tossed the towel away. Yuna, still cumming, only squeaked in dismay. “Relax, Yunie. Just bend over here, relax, and let him give you some vitamin D. You seem to be in desperate need of it”.

Thus Yuna bent over the tree trunk, exposing her nether regions for the other three to see. Her labia were swollen with excitement and juices were freely flowing from her hungry vagina.

Tidus could hardly contain himself. He got behind her, fit his glans between her sopping wet lips and shoved it in. Both he and Yuna moaned loudly.

“Careful!, Yuna is-”, Lulu started saying, but stopped when she noticed how well Yuna took it. Tidus, in his excitement, plowed her pussy hard and fast right away, and, judging by Yuna’s moaning, she thoroughly enjoyed it. Furthermore, there was no blood as Lulu would’ve expected.

“You’re not a virgin? Who did you fuck?”, Lulu asked, slightly shocked.  
“Mmmmh, ah! Right there! Yes!”, Yuna moaned. Tidus grasped her waist firmly and hammered into her even harder, making the summoner squeal with delight.  
“Haaaa…. No one! This is my first time. It’s amazing!”, she explained with a big grin on her face.  
“But how…?”  
“I- oh, yeah! I found the dildo you ke-eeeep! Ha…. Under your bed”, Yuna explained at length.

Rikku couldn’t stifle a laugh when she saw Lulu face turn red from embarrassment. Not that she blamed her buxom friend at all. When there was no guy to do it, a girl had to take matters into her own hands, after all!

Thus, with all questions answered, there was nothing left to do but to enjoy themselves. Tidus eventually reached around and groped Yuna’s breasts as he pummeled her pussy. The summoner tried to keep her voice in check, but feeling the dick she had been eager for for so long was simply too good.

Rikku and Lulu sat together and watched as they rode hard and fast towards another orgasm. Both of them were touching themselves, and each other.

Before long, Yuna started to squeal incoherently. A climax washed over her in waves. Her vision grew blurry for a bit, and all she could do was sway her hips and push back into Tidus.

He was just about ready to burst and so absorbed in the warm wetness of Yuna’s cunt that he didn’t even think to pull out. He kept thrusting as he started cumming, plastering all of her insides with white juice. He kept thrusting even as his dick grew limp and only stopped when it slipped from Yuna’s creamy hole. He stepped away, took in the view of Yuna’s ass, bent over and dripping cum, and of Lulu and Rikku, fondling each other. He was worn out and very satisfied.

“Seems like playtime’s over”, Lulu said and rose to her feet. Her breasts still glistened from the sperm she had rubbed all over them.  
“It doesn’t have to be...”, Rikku said, smiling slyly. With Yuna out of commission for the moment, it was up to Tidus and Lulu to raise eyebrows.

Rikku walked over to her stuff and started looking for something.  
“Aha! Just take some of this, mix it with a little of this, and...” she said, approaching Tidus with a small bottle. “Chug!”

She shoved the bottles neck into Tidus mouth and poured whatever concoction it was down his gullet. He swallowed most of it, choked on some and coughed once Rikku stepped back.

“What the hell was that?”, Tidus asked, wiping his mouth.  
“Oh!”, Lulu exclaimed, sounding surprised. However, her expression quickly moved on to one of a more sexual nature. Rikku, meanwhile, simply smiled to herself.

Confused, Tidus followed Lulu’s lascivious gaze and realized that his cock had risen again.  
“You’ll have to teach me how to make that”, Lulu told Rikku.  
“Sure thing. Gotta be able to make sure that the guy lasts long enough after all”. With that being said, the two women sauntered over to Tidus, lust plain on their faces.

* * * * *

Tidus didn’t know how long they had been at it, or how many times he had fucked the girls at that point. After taking some time to recover, Yuna had joined in, too, and every time he went limp, Rikku just made him drink more of her weird aphrodisiac.

He had stuffed so many holes that night, had groped so many breasts and sucked so many nipples. He was utterly exhausted, but his dick was hard yet, and it still felt good. So very good.

Rikku and Yuna had passed out. Both girls were snuggled up to him, resting their heads on his chest, while the third one was still going at it.

Lulu was squatting over him. His cock was in the firm grasp of her hot, slippery pussy. She rode him at her leisure, sometimes gyrating her hips erotically, savoring the feel of him, sometimes bouncing on top of him at rapid speeds. He had already filled her pussy up a few time, but his erection remained, and Lulu didn’t seem ready to slow down yet either.

“You may have satisfied the little girls, but you’ll have to put in some more work to satisfy me, little boy”, she had said when she initially straddled him. That was at least half an hour ago. Regardless of how much longer he would have to endure, Lulu at least seemed to be enjoying herself. She was moaning lustily as she rode him through the night.

* * * * *

Tidus woke up the next day next to the tree trunk. The girls were getting dressed as he lifted his head. He felt incredibly tired, but he was still able to appreciate the sight of Lulu pulling up her thong and standing there, wearing only it and her tigh high stockings. Rikku and Yuna were similarly nice to look at.

“Good morning, sleepyhead”, Yuna greeted him. “You should wash up and get dressed. We need to leave soon”. Tidus nodded wordlessly and got up.

He washed in the stream and returned to the three girls waiting for him. Lulu snapped he fingers and the remaining water evaporated off of him. Tidus thanked her and started getting dressed.

“Last night was a blast”, Rikku said and stretched.  
“Yes. Very”, Yuna concurred.  
“It’s good to know that there’s a decent dick around for when you need one”, Lulu said and licked her lips.

As it would turn out, the three of them made liberal use of that dick from then on, and Tidus was glad to provide it on an almost nightly basis.


End file.
